


Sometimes to Stay Alive You've Got to Kill your Mind

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Liam, Angel!Niall, Angels and Demons, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Nick, Healing, I am so sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, I'm really lazy, M/M, demon!perrie, little mix-freeform, nick grimshaw-freeform, one diretion-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well what was I supposed to do? Leave him out there to die?”</p><p>“Well –Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes to Stay Alive You've Got to Kill your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Migraine' by Twenty One Pilots  
> Enjoy!

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Haz.” Nick sighs, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“Well what was I supposed to do? Leave him out there to die?” Harry whispers as he looks over at Niall, combing his fingers through his blond hair.

“Well –Yes.” Nick says simply, circling around the couch. “It would have been better than this! Do you know how much shit we’d be in if someone found out? If the _council_ found out?” Nick yells as he sits down in the chair next to the couch, leg bouncing nervously.

“Do you think I care about that, Nick? Because I don’t.” Harry says, voice low. “No one’s going to find out, I promise.”

“I swear to Satan, if you get me into trouble kid I’ll-“Nick says but stops when he lays eyes on Harry. He sighs and rubs a hand down his face. “J-Just keep that thing in your room okay? If this whole thing goes to shit I’m blaming you.” He says as he stands, grabbing his jacket. “Now if you excuse me, I need some fresh air. It _reeks_ of roses in here.” Nick says in disgust, nose scrunched. With a snap of his fingers, Nick vanishes from the room.

Harry gets up from the couch and goes to the bathroom to get a wet rag. When he returns, he gently places Niall’s head in his lap as he dabs at the blood smearing his face. He does his best to help Niall, stopping the bleeding from his stomach, attending to his other wounds, and wrapping his abdomen in bandages. He carries his limp body to his room, setting him on his bed. Harry checks to see if he’s alive, and sighs in relief when he can feel the low thumping of his weak heart. There’s a soft yellow glow radiating off of Niall’s body, the only sort of light in the dark room. Harry brushes the damp blond locks of Niall’s hair out of his face as he looks down at him. His face is much paler, bruises a deep purple against the apples of cheeks. His bottom lip is swollen, a cut just below his chin. Tears begin to build up in his eyes but he wills them away as he walks towards the door.

-=-

“Something’s wrong with Niall.” Perrie says as she rushes through the door of Liam’s apartment, her hair in a messy bun. Liam’s distant worrying deepens as he closes the door, walking after her.

“I figured that, he hasn’t come home yet.” Liam says as he sits on the couch, running his fingers through his short hair, “Figured he needed to clear his head, but he’s never out this late.”

Perrie sits down next to him, her eyes filling with tears as she concentrates. “I-I can barely sense him anymore. He’s suffered some kind of trauma-I just can’t put my finger on what exactly.” She says, putting her hands on her abdomen.

“Do you know where he is?” Liam asks, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Liam, I’m clairvoyant- not a fucking navigation system,” she snaps, closing her eyes, “Now shut up and let me concentrate.” She closes her eyes as she evens her breathing, “Something in his stomach is not right-I think he was stabbed,” She says calmly, moving her hands further up to her chest, “He’s alive-barely though.” Liam releases a long breath at the news. “Someone took him.” She adds a minute later.

“Who?” Liam pleads, leg jumping anxiously.

“I don’t know-I can’t sense them. Probably wasn’t an angel who took him.” Perrie says, opening her eyes. From the looks of it; she was feeling just as anxious.

“Demons?” Liam says in a small voice.

“I-It’s weird , Liam. I can’t explain it.” Perrie sighed in frustration, more frustrated at herself than anything else, “I’m getting two different readings at the same time,” Perrie tries to explain. Liam’s hands clench into fists in his lap.

“Well whatever took him needs to give him back.” He says, jaw tense. Liam gets up from the couch, grabbing his jacket.“We need to go out and look for him.”

“Liam, we need to think about this,” Perrie says, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, “This is a big city, Li-please don’t tell me you expect us to find him on our first try.”

“Well it’s better than sitting here and talking!” Liam shouts, setting his jacket down. “Aren’t you worried about him? Who knows what kind of shit he’s in right now!”

“Don’t give me that, Liam- not right now. You know I’m just as worried as you.” She sighs, her eyes tearing up, “I-I’m just trying to think about this rationally.” She says calmly, “We need more people-it can’t just be the two of us.”

Liam’s sighs, his shoulders drooping, “Yea, you’re right.” Perrie sighs; getting up from the couch.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him, Li.”

-=-

Niall regains consciousness.

He doesn’t know when or how but he does, and he is utterly aware of every broken bone and bruise on his body. He takes in a deep breath and immediately regrets it, the sharp pain pinching at his abdomen makes him want to double over and die-if it were possible for him to move without feeling the sharp needles of pain through his whole body. He groans, his voice raspy and dry. He distantly hears movement as he tries to open his eyes.

“Niall?” He hears an unfamiliar voice calls softly. He hears the creep of a door and feels the bed dip gently beside him as he tries to open his eyes. “I wouldn’t do that, I think you’re eye socket is fractured.” The voice murmurs softly, Niall feels gentle fingers through his fringe. Niall groans softly, feeling the heat of his healing process slowly mending his ribs. Niall sighs, the only verbal message he could send at that moment.

“ ‘M glad you’re alive,” the voice sighs, lifting off of the bed “,you’ll make a full recovery-promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sooooo sorry for the delay on this story; I've gone through a major phase of writer's block and it was really difficult to write for a couple weeks. Luckily I'm almost done with the next chapter! I can hopefully post it in the next week or two along with my other series!  
> Comments (good and bad) are openly welcomed  
> Kudos are appreciated. x 
> 
> **8/16/2014 - I've decided to take a hiatus from posting- so this series and other active stories are going to not be updated for a while. I'll probably start posting again towards the end of September to mid-October. Sorry!


End file.
